Imada Mina
|birthday = March 5, 1997 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = O |height = 168 cm |weight = 56 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Imada Mina (이마다 미나; いまだ みな) is currently an HKT48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #76 on episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Mina Official debuted with HKT48 in July of 2011. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) HTK48 B-Sides * "Ima ga Ichiban" (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * "Soko de Nani wo Kangaeru ka?" (Melon Juice) * "Doro no Metronome" (Melon Juice) * "Mukashi no Kareshi no Oniichan to Tsukiau to Iu Koto" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Natsu no Mae" (Hikaeme I love you!) * "Rock da yo, jinsei wa..." (12 Byou) * "Hawaii e Ikou" (12 Byou) * "Yumemiru Team KIV" (Shekarashika!) * "Zuuzuushisa wo Kashite Choudai" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Yume Hitotsu" (Saikou ka yo) * "Go Bananas!" (Saikou ka yo) * "Kiss ga Tosugiru yo" (Bagutte Iijan) * "Gunyatto Magatta" (Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?) * "Koisuru Ribbon!" (Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?) * "Aitakute iya ni Naru " (Hayaokuri Calendar) * "Dare Yori Te wo Furou" (Ishi) * "Itsudatte Soba ni Iru" (Ishi) * "Otona Ressha wa Doko wo Hashitteru no ka?" (Ishi) AKB48 B-Sides * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "Mimi wo Fusage!" (NO WAY MAN) Albums * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Film * Tsunagirl (2013) Television * HaKaTa Hyakkaten * HKT48 no Odekake * HKT48 Shakariki 48! * HKT48 no Goboten! * Produce 48 (2018) * AKB Shirabe Stage Plays * HKT48 Sashihara Rino Zachou Kouen at Meijiza Gallery Produce 48 Imada Mina Promotional 1.jpg Imada Mina Promotional 2.jpg Imada Mina Promotional 3.jpg Imada Mina Promotional 4.jpg Imada Mina Promotional 5.jpg Imada Mina Promotional 6.jpg Imada Mina Promotional 7.jpg Imada Mina Promotional 8.jpg Imada Mina Promotional 9.jpg Imada Mina Promotional 10.jpg Imada Mina Promotional 11.jpg HKT48 Imada Mina 2011.jpeg Imada Mina 2012.jpg Imada Mina 2013.jpg Imada Mina 2014.jpg Imada Mina 2015.jpg Imada Mina 2016.jpg Imada Mina 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Imada Mina 2017.jpg Imada Mina (HKT48 6th Anniversary).jpg Imada Mina 2018.jpg Imada Mina HKT48 2018 2.jpg Imada Mina HKT48 Christmas 2018.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 HKT48ㅣ이마다 미나ㅣ베스부터 농어까지 낚시 천재 소녀@자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ이마다 미나(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ이마다 미나(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ무라카와 비비안(HKT48)+이마다 미나(HKT48) - ♬MR.TAXI 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이마다 미나(HKT48) vs 마츠오카 나츠미(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 HKT48 모토무라 아오이,이마다 미나,무라카와 비비안,쿠리하라 사에, 츠키아시 아마네, 마츠오카 나츠미, 아라마키 미사키 ♬멈추지 않는 관람차|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이마다 미나 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이마다 미나 - AOA ♬단발머리 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Short Hair Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:HKT48